


Cosmic Comeback

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [65]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Coming back from the dead sorta, JayTim Week, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Someone is hailing Tim's ship.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Cosmic Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of JayTim Week: Space
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666. Feel free to come say hello or yell at me about the BatFam.

Tim was curled up in the captain’s chair on his ship, staring out into the great black void, when a beep signalled that he was being hailed. Tim’s brows lifted in surprise and he straightened up, straightening his shirt before answering, stating, “Red Robin, Captain Timothy Drake speaking.”

There were a few seconds of static, then an agonizingly familiar voice began breaking through the static, cutting in and out as it stated, “This...Red Hood... request... docking. Life support... catastrophic failure... 30 minutes left.”

Tim’s heart dropped at the sound of his husband, presumed dead after dropping off the trackers near a black hole nearly four months prior. Even knowing it was likely a trap, Tim slammed his hand down on the button to reply, ordering, “Dock on starboard.You’ll have to pass all checks before I can allow you on board.”

There was a crackle of static and Tim pulled up the camera feeds from his starboard port, his heart pounding at the sight of the Red Hood, battered and venting atmosphere, lurching up to the docking station. The ship slotted up beside the Red Robin, doors locking together, and Tim swallowed down his hope, grabbing his bo staff before making his way down to the doors. His heart lurched painfully at the sight of Jason’s face peering through the airlock doors, bruised and bloodied and exhausted, and Tim forced himself to stamp down on the desire to just open the doors and fall into Jason’s arms, instead ordering, “Redbird, run analysis to certify identity of subject in airlock.”

The mechanical voice of the Redbird program gave him an affirmative and Tim forced himself not to look at the face looking through the airlock doors, the thought of it not being Jason making him not want to risk it. Several minutes ticked by and finally Redbird stated, “Analysis complete. Subject in airlock identity matches Jason Peter Todd, Captain of the Red Hood.”

Tim’s heart skipped a beat and he asked, “Probability of incorrect identification?”

“Less than 1%. Scans of DNA, retinal, and 48 other biometric identifiers have-”

The ringing in Tim’s ears drowned out the rest of what Redbird was saying and he pressed the button to allow him to speak to the person in the airlock, asking, “Jay?”

The person,  _ Jason _ , smiled and pressed the button on his side, answering, “Hey there, Baby Bird. Sorry I’m late. Got into a tangle with some League ships.”

Tim tried not to cry, asking, “What did I give you on our first anniversary?”

“Aside from your virginity? You gave me a bracelet made from part of the spent energy crystal and a piece of the hull of the first ship we ever rescued together.”

Tears dripped down Tim’s cheeks and he opened the doors, throwing himself into Jason’s arms and burying his face in Jason’s shoulder as he whispered, “We thought you were dead.”

Jason gently stroked Tim’s hair and Tim clung to him, letting himself soak in his husband’s warmth.


End file.
